I found you, my friend
by Felicia Heartfilia
Summary: Cobra finally sees his old friend again; Kinana. Or known as Cubellios, and is a waitress at Fairy Tail, unlike Mira-Chan. Kinana realizes that she was Cobra's snake, by noticing her shadow. Cobra and Kinana are happy to be together again, and the student council gives him a chance to live and join Fairy Tail.
1. We finally meet

**Hey guys, so I'm writing a Cobra x Kinana fanfic. She's obviously Cobra's pet/friend. I recently just found out and their relationship. So now I'm in love with CoNana. ENJOY PLZ A RATED R FANFIC BROS 3 **

"Why can't I hear your voice when I heard it from far?" The young man looked at me closely and pressed his forehead against my head; I blushed and shrugged. "Are you the one I heard in my head, young man?" I asked, and he pulled away. "My name is Erik. But I call myself Cobra..."

I heard that name somewhere. "Cobra-san, I..."

The student council came and saw Cobra. "If you are from-"

Cobra stood. "Wait. Just let me clear up things with this young lady for a while." Cobra stood and held his hand towards me. "C'mon, stand up now. What's your name?" Cobra said, as I got up. "My name is Kinana. I'm learning take over magic; But don't underestimate me; I'm just a waitress. But, you seem so familiar..."

Cobra then made a shocked face. He glanced at my shadow. "I-it's..."

I looked at my shadow and it was a snake figure. "W-What is..?"

Cobra looked up at me. "Is it really you, Cubellios?"

I was shocked, that I have been his snake, or what is it..

"C-Cobra, I..."

I then remembered my memories; Everything. I remembered that I met him at the tower of heaven... Where we first met...I was his snake pet..no, his best friend. I haven't known this whole time, and...

"Cobra. I finally found you..." I whispered, kissing him on the lips. He hugged me and cried. "Cubellios!"

(STUDENT COUNCIL JUST WAITING AND STARING)

"C'mon, are you ready, Cobra-san?" One of the council members said.

I begged them. "Please, give him a chance to be in our guild..." I hugged Cobra tightly and said, "I will go with him if your putting him in prison!"

*3 hours later*

"Uh, I can't believe they gave me a chance.. Thanks, Cubellios!" Cobra smiled, hugging me tighter than ever. "Your welcome."

We then both stared into each others eyes. He leaned forward and gave me a kiss; It felt so deep, and soft, and I felt as if the time stopped..

"Wait." Cobra pulled me away.

I looked. "Y-Yeah?"

"Let's take this at your place..." Cobra said, smiling.

When we arrived, he pushed me straight into my bed. He went on top and put his hand on my cheek. "Cubellios...I've been waiting for so long..."

I blushed and pulled him forward. "I'm so sorry, Cobra, especially for losing my memories, I'm sorry..." Cobra kissed my lips and kissed for a while. Then, he grabbed my one of breast; I blushed and shook my head. "C-Cobra!" He squeezed it and kept squeezing it.

"Cobra..." I whispered his name so many times, over and over...

Cobra noticed."Oh, god. Cubellios! I'm sorry I didn't... I kinda got distracted by your...you know..."

I blushed and smiled. "It's okay. It kinda felt good for a first start..."

The next day, I woke up to get ready. I didn't see Cobra; I was worried. Also to the fact that we did it last night...

Okay. I don't think I'll see him. Because the part of me is saying he isn't here. But...

Cobra came rushing in. "Cubellios! I'm back from the store, I-"

I pushed him. "How dare you leave me with no note! I was so worried; I was about to burst; I thought you would leave me in my house alone, I..."

"I'm sorry, Cubellios. I'm sorry I worried you. I should've left you a note; I thought you were going to wake up later, I'm so sorry Cubellios, I..." He hugged me and silence was it. Everything felt so empty. Then, Cobra whispered something in my ear:

"I'm sorry, so sorry, Cubellios. I love you, Cubellios. Your the person I've always loved ever since I met you. My only true friend who'd understand me. Now, Cubellios...will you go out with me?" Cobra then smiled. I nodded and kissed him on the lips. "Yes, Cobra, I would love to. I have to say, I love you too. I'm so sorry for yelling at you..."

Cobra took my hand. "Let's forget about it and look into the future. You will be my wife, and we'll have at least 1-2 children..I think..." Cobra thought for a moment and I laughed. "Haha, yeah, I agree."


	2. I feel like I wanna marry you

**Hi guys, this is the next chapter of Cobra x Kinana. Enjoy. **

"Cubellios! I forgot to ask you, today is your birthday, right? Well I wanna ask you something..."

I shook my head. "I don't remember my birthday, but okay. And today is the anniversary of Mavis building the Fairy Tail guild, and you asked me out on this day, which I'm pretty lucky!"

Cobra put a gray shirt on. "How old are you, Cubellios?"

I thought. "27. I'm positive; Ever since I lost my memories I have been off an on about my birthdays and such things.. But I'm positive!"

Cobra nodded. "So.. Where do you wanna celebrate your birthday?"

I shook my head. "Wait. Your not telling me something."

Cobra pulled me close towards him; His forehead touched softly against mine, and his nose touched mine. "I tried and tried, for 7 years; I knew your face and voice.. I tried to image you, but 7 years later I only imaged your young face from 7 years ago; I didn't know it'd be you, I couldn't hear your voice, but then luck came to me, I found YOU. My only best friend and lover: Cubellios." He kissed me and stroked my hair, I blushed and hugged him. "I love you, Cobra. I'm glad we met again to finally be together again."

Cobra smiled, and hugged me. "Where do you wanna eat now?"

I chuckled. "Anywhere you'd like."


	3. Love Affair

**So, someone wanted to request a lemon, NOT REALLY, but a little bit more lemonyish, so yeah.. Lets get writing! **

**THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF CONANA BUT IN COBRA'S POV!**

"Kinana.."

She turned to gaze at me. "Eh? What is it Cobra?"

I shook my head. "I don't get why I couldn't find you here at Fairy Tail. I just don't understand.." She looked at me and smiled. "It's okay, I'm here now with you; I won't be separated from you ever again, Cobra." She kissed me and I returned the kiss back passionately. We started making out and played with each others lips.

I pulled her back. "W-Wait.."

"What is it, Cobra?"

"Lets.. Not do this in public.." I answered.

"O-oh, I forgot, Cobra!"

We both blushed and giggled. "Oh, well, lets just go home."

When we got home, Cubellios turned to me. "Ne, Cobra, would you like to continue where we left off?"

I blushed, and nodded. "Hell yeah!"

She pushed me back on the bed, and stuck her tongue out, and said "Suck on my tongue; It feels dry and it needs to get wet." I chucked and sucked on her pink tongue. I kept sucking and licking her tongue. She moaned with pleasure, and begged to suck on it more. Next, she took off her shirt, and switched sides. "Cobra, fuck me." She smiled, reaching her arms out to give a signal to "fuck" her. I took her bra off while taking my shirt off. I leaned close to her breast and sucked on her nipple. I played with her other breast, while sucking on the other one. Kinana moaned.

*Kinana POV*

"Ahh, Cobra!"

He kept sucking and licked my breast and played with the other one. He kept doing that, until I pushed him away.

"Cobra; You know what makes me feel good?"

He stared at me. "Umm.. What?"

I giggled. "Sucking your cock."

He shook his head. "WHAAAAAT?"

I smiled and licked his ear. "Just this once, please? It'll feel great, rather than sucking my big breasts." He took off his pants and I gazed at his cock. "Nice, Cobra." I leaned and sucked his nice big cock, making sure he moaned with pleasure.

"C-Cubellios! I-it's gonna..."

I kept sucking his cock; The saliva went in his cock and dripped on the blanket. I stopped for a moment, letting him finish the final touch. "Do you know what'll feel real good?"

He felt out of breath and started breathing hard. "D-Don't tell me, it's.."

I blushed and smiled. "Yes, putting your cock into my ass will feel good." I leaned towards him, begging him.

*Cobra POV*

I decided to lean forward and stuck my cock inside her ass; She moaned and I yelled. "Cobra, that feels so sexy!" She cried, wrapping my arms around her. "Can't you put a little motion to it?" She pleaded. I went back and forth, and she pleaded to make it go faster. I went faster and faster, and she kept yelling. I squeezed her breasts behind her while going back and forth, she held her hand on my arms tightly. I kept squeezing her breasts and sucked her neck for a little treat. Then, we both stopped.

"Oh, Cobra.. That was so sexy!"

I laughed, and wrapped my arms around her. "It felt so good, didn't it?"

She smiled. "It did!


End file.
